Jedi Turn Sith
by WaRtHoG
Summary: A Jedi Master loses control after the death of a loved one...
1. Default Chapter

Jedi Turn Sith  
  
I stood there, atop of one of the highest towers of courscant. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Although I was a Jedi I knew that I was lost. Even before I moved a step I knew I could never turn back. Sure I could have returned to the Jedi council and allowed the help of my fellow Jedi to get me threw my angry.  
  
But a part of me didn't what to. I wanted to find the person who had fired the shot and kill them. Angry ran threw blood, I hadn't slept in three days, but I felt nothing but energy, but it wasn't the normal energy which I felt, there was something dark in it, some evil which I knew was wrong, but for some reason I welcomed it.  
  
As I stood there, my light sabre held loosely in my hands, feeling the num of power it sent into my hand, I wanted nothing more than to run the red blade through the person who had done this. At my feet was the body of the person I had loved. still loved, but never again would I feel her soft hands, never again would I be able to walk into her room.  
  
My blood ran black with hate, all my training was telling me to let go of my angry and let it run from me, but I couldn't. I liked how it made me feel.  
  
"Master?" came a voice from behind. Not needing to turn I knew who was behind me. My padawan learner was making his way towards me. I did not want to talk to anyone. Without even looking at him I deactivate my sabre and ran forward and leaped of into the abyss.  
  
I fell through the air, my robes flying behind me. While it looked like I was just letting myself fall to my death I was in complete control. My mind was slowed down; I knew where I was arming for. A small balcony which was some hundred stories below. As I fell I reached out with the force slowing my body down as it fell. Anyone else would have just fell straight to there death, but I had the force as my ally. And as I hit the balcony I was only travelling about give kilometres, the impact was nothing more than a small fall from ten metres.  
  
I didn't stop there, I keep moving, I knew my padawan would follow me, I looked left and saw it, an air taxi flying along, I leaped forward and ran forward, leaping off into the air again, doing a somersault in mid air I landed in the back seat. The droid driver turned, startled.  
  
"Hog Pub," I replied calmly. The droid turned back and adjusted its course.  
  
I would start finding the murder, and nothing would stop me. 


	2. Jedi Turn Sith 1

Jedi Turn Sith: Chapter 2  
  
I stood in the corner of the pub, ale in front of me, my robe pulled around me with the hood up. My angry had gone down but it was still there, just below the surface, I knew I should be have been trying to get it out of my system, to allow it to floor out of my body but I something within me didn't what me to. All I wanted to do was find the person and run my sabre blade threw him.  
  
I was using the force to mask myself, although I had not sleep in a while, and had been in the pub for eighteen hours already I was still fully alert. I knew I could stay here for hours, days even weeks if needed. Whenever I felt someone start to wonder about how long they started to wonder why I had been here so long I reached out into there mind and made them think of something else.  
  
I also every now and then reached out and searched random minds for any information. I knew that it was wrong, Jedi weren't meant to invade people's privacy, but none of these beings knew I was doing it, no one knew. I also keep searching out for my padawan to see if he was near. Lucky I had not felt him yet, but when I did I would leave. I could not let him find me.  
  
As I scanned the area in front of me I saw a being hooded making his way towards me. I reached out and tried to see into his mind, to see what type of being it was, but was blocked, for some reason I couldn't sense him. He came right over and sat down across from me. I didn't move or even look at him. I used to force to know where he was.  
  
I then saw someone who could lead me to who I wanted. He payed for a drink and then made his way from the bar to the door. I raised, anyone else who had been seating there for the time that I had would not be able to get up and move easily. But I had been using the force to keep my legs in prime condition, so I could move in seconds.  
  
I made my way to the door as I went outside I turned to the right, my back facing the being I wanted to follow. I reached out with the force sensing where he was going. As I did I turned down an alley way, then I broke into a run, calling the force around me I leaped up into the air, my body sailing through the air and landing on a small outcrop, I then ran back to the front of the building and looked. The being I was after was still mucky around with friends. I waited.  
  
A Jedi could wait for hours. But was edgy, I wanted to move. Then it happened. Out of no where a group of figures came out of the darkness with blaster drawn. I moved with lighting fast reflexes, I soared out into the air, my sabre into my hand and activated as the first bolt reached it targets. My sabre was a blur of motion as I deflected bolt after bolt. Using the force I made sure that the being was still behind me. He dared not even move. My blade stopped blaster bolt after blaster bolt.  
  
I moved with deadly speed, but for the first time in a while I felt something different as I fought. I still felt the force, but it was different, it seemed stronger. It was not the normal bright force, there something strange, something dark about it.  
  
I knew I should have stopped, but I liked the power within me, it grew, making my blade an extension of my arm. I moved with speed and grace, I wasn't even tiring. I felt like I could go on for hours. I then made my move; I leaped forward, my blade still defecting all the blaster bolts. I then lashed out. My blade swinging and turning so fast it was almost unseen. I killed two people with an air to ground sweep. Then spinning on my kneels I turned back around and did a ground to air sweep, my blade burning through one more body. Then with a huge burst of the force I knocked the fifth and finial attacker back, out over the edge and down into the abyss.  
  
I turned to see the other run. I threw my blade, it span through the air, the blade arced through the air, as it flew through the air I reached out with the force and took control of it. I made it cut low, although the whole move took not even two seconds the whole thing was slowed down so much. The blade then hit its mark. It cut through the beings leg, making him tumble over and hit the ground hard.  
  
I reached out with the force and called the blade back to myself, switching it as it came to my hand, I then replaced it and walked to the injured being. I stood above him, about to question him when a blaster bolt came out of nowhere, smashing into the beings chest, killing him instantly I turned to see a figured, covered completely in black leap off the side and into a opened speeder.  
  
I pulled from robe around me, hooding myself and then made my way to another source of information. No more closer to the killer than I had been before I had been at that pub. 


End file.
